Many work machines, as disclosed in the patent literature below, are provided with a slider held on a holding section as to be movable in a specified direction, and a work head detachably attached to the slider such that a relatively wide range of work can be performed by the work head. Further, in recent years, to support the diversification of work and so on, development has progressed of work machines in which two work heads are attached to a slider.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-132310